Fifteen
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Ino has always been a honor roll student, what happens when she tries to fit in with a group of popular girls? Her life gets turned upside down as she will have to learn the consequences from the use of drugs, sex and alcohol. All, at the age of fifteen.


******A/N: Once again, welcome all to my new story I'm making, called, _Fifteen_ based on the movie _Thirteen_. All the credit goes to that movie. Now here's the first chapter, and I'm going to have trouble updating this story along with_ Confession of A True Vixen, Obsessed,_ and MAYBE _Remember How Our Love Used To Be and We'll Never Tell_. But I cant help myself, if this story gets many review on the first chapter, I'll continue. If not, I wont =[ but hopefully that's not the case now enjoy the first chapter! =] BTW: This story will only have ONE I repeat, ONE flashback and that's the beginning...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Loser**_

_Three Months Later...._

_"I cant feel a thing Sakura, hit me-" Ino laughed, inhaling the small drug she had rolled between her fingers, "Hit me Sakura!" Ino laughed, as Sakura's dazed face looked up at her with confusion, "Like this-" Ino slapped herself in the face with force, "Do it Sakura, hit me!" Ino yelled, continuing to laugh with Sakura on top of her soft bed._

_"You asked for, for it Ino!" Sakura laughed as she balled her fist in the air and connected with Ino's face, "Like that?" Sakura asked, smiling with week eye's at Ino's grin as she stood back up on her knees, "Your turn, hit me Ino. Right here-" Sakura pointed above her lip, Ino delivered a furious slap to her cheek. Both girls continued laughing at their numb faces._

_"Harder Sakura, you hit like a bitch." Ino clapped her hands at Sakura who was recovering from the hit, "Hit me as hard as you can Sakura." Ino ordered with a smile that was now fading as Sakura delivered another blow to her upper lip, the hit was hard and made Ino fall off her bed and onto the floor._

_"Ino? Ino are you alright?" Sakura stumbled to the floor where she got on her knees and rolled Ino onto her back, "Ino? Ino, wake up. Are you-" Sakura gasped when she saw the blood at the corner of Ino's lips, "Ino-" Sakura jumped when she heard the knock at the door, they were busted._

_Three Months Ago...._

_"Time for school." _The blond rolled onto her side as the alarm clock began to buzz on her night stand next to her bed, "Oops." Ino chuckled as she tried to set it off but it dropped to the floor and stopped itself, _"Ugh." _Ino layed on her bed for a couple of more seconds, yawning and rubbing her eye's as the bright sun hit her large room trough the window on the opposite side of her room.

"Good morning Honey." Ino's mother, Ms. Yamanaka poked her head trough the door of Ino's bedroom with a bright smile and a bathrobe covering her body, "Ready for your first day of school? Better get ready, Hinata will be here soon sweetie." Ms. Yamanaka walked into the room and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead before walking back over to the door, "I'll be down stairs making some pancakes for you and Hinata alright Ino?" Ms. Yamanaka saw Ino nod and smile over at her before closing the door and walking downstairs.

"What should I wear?" Ino asked herself as she got to her feet and stretched out her arms and walked over to her closet next to the bathroom, "This looks good." Ino picked out a baby blue shirt with a picture of two bunnies printed on the front, her mother had bought that for her just a week ago. "With these pants." Ino smiled at the pair of blue pants her mother had given her as a hand-me-down last night after washing them.

"Shoot, Hinata's going to be here soon." Ino rushed into the bathroom down the hall of her room when she saw the time read _7:15 a.m._Fifteen minutes later, Ino walked out her bathroom with her hair dripping down her bathrobe. Ino hurried into her room where she began to get dressed. "Which one?" Ino asked herself, holding up a pair of blank white socks in her left hand and a pair of mitch-matched colored socks in the other.

"I'll go a little crazy today." Ino chuckled as she chose the mitch-matched socks and slid them onto her feet, "A little small, but this will do." Ino smiled at herself as she saw the reflection of her wardrobe, her pants were a bit loose with the bottom of the blue jeans hanging above her ankles, "I'll make a new fashion statement." Ino chuckled as she noticed this and began to comb her hair roughly.

"Shoot." Ino looked over at the clock and noticed she had a small amount of time before Hinata came over to her house. The blond put her locks into a messy pony tail and gave herself one last look in the mirror and adjusted the blue shirt and headed out of her room and down the steps to where she came across Hinata sitting at her diner table with her mother at her side.

"Good morning Hinata, you got here five minutes erly." Ino waved at her friend who was dressed in blue jeans that were a bit baggy with a plain white t-shirt covered with a blue sweater, "My moms a great cook isn't she?" Ino chuckled as she kissed her mother and grabbed the pancake that was on a plate next to the plate Hinata was eating off, "Sorry mom but were running late, its eight already. Thank you mom." Ino bit into the round pancake and pressed her lips tight and gave her mother a hug and kissed her once again before heading out the kitchen.

"Thank you Ms. Yamanaka, have a good day." Hinata smiled at Ino's mother and picked the plate she was eating off and placed it into the kitchens sink, "Goodbye." Hinata smiled and waved at the blond woman and followed behind Ino with her backpack in hand. Ino grabbed her backpack that was all prepared and opened up the front door.

"Bye girls, have a good first day at school." Ms. Yamanaka waved as the two girls walked out into the bright sunny day, "I love you Ino." The blond woman pressed her hands against her chest, seeing her young daughter about to enter high school for the first time.

"Love you to mom!" Ino waved at her mother and began to catch up with Hinata who was walking off her porch and onto the sidewalk. "So how are you Hinata? Nervous for ninth grade?" Ino asked with a grin attached to her face, holding onto the straps of her book back around her arms.

"I'm a bit nervous, but everything will be fine hopefully." Hinata chuckled as the bubbly feeling of fear came back into her stomach, "I like your socks, your mom got you those?" Hinata smiled down at the socks she noticed do the color and her jeans hanging above her ankles.

"Yea, my mom also got me these jeans. They were hers back in high school, I decided to wear them. How do they look?" Ino asked, stopping for a moment and holding the sides of her jeans for Hinata to observe, "A bit small, but I like them."

"I like them to, its fine Ino." Hinata smiled up at the blond and continued walking towards the school, "I cant believe we have English together Ino, this is going to be fun. We'll be partners and get to pass notes." Hinata's words made high school seem a bit easier, only Ino didn't know that was a complete lie.

"Hinata." Ino stopped walking as she neared the entrance of the school and looked at her wrist watch that read 8:19. "Promise me here, Hinata. High school wont change us and we will both stay friends until the end." Ino extended her hand out with her pinkie up at Hinata, "Pinkie promise me."

"I promise Ino, we'll stay friends till the end." Hinata wrapped her pinkie around Ino's pinkie and gave it a gently squeeze for lock, "I'll see you at lunch." Hinata gave Ino a hug and walked towards the entrance of the high school they were now moving on to, "Bye Ino." Hinata waved at the blond and walked down the hallway to look for her locker.

Ino knew it was going to be a long and complicated day, not knowing anyone or knowing what to say to the people she saw in her classes. The period before lunch finally came, Ino was waiting endlessly in her science class for the bell to ring. The bell rang and Ino was out the door and to Hinata's locker number she gave her to go to.

"Hinata!" Ino yelled, runing over to the blue haired female who was at her locker putting books in her locker, "How were your classes? Any cute guys? Friends?" Ino asked her with anticapation, Hinata smiling up at the blond with concern.

"Same, everyone from eight grade is still in their same clicks. I made a couple of new friends but that's it. Enough of this, lets go to lunch. I'm hungry." Hinata grabbed Ino by her arm as she slammed her locker closed and walked down the hallway with her blond friend at hand, "So, how about you? Things going alright?" Hinata asked the blond as they opened up the back door and exited, seeing tons of students in their grade sitting at tables laughing and living up the first day of school.

"Lets sit here." Ino walked over to a table that had two benches on opposite sides, "Sit, I'll tell you about my day." Ino told her friend, wrapping her leg over the metal bench and taking a seat in front of Hinata. "I saw this cute guy, he's blond-" Ino put her backpack on the table and unzipped it, taking out a small sandwich, a plastic bottle of milk and some napkins. The wind was hard and Ino tried to move her blond hair out of her face as it hit her.

"He's so cute, I saw him when I was going to first period-" Ino continued with a cheery voice, Hinata smiling at her with hope and taking her lunch out her backpack as well, "And he-!" Ino jumped as a strong wind hit the table and blew her white napkins away into the air, "Let me get that real quick." Ino got to her feet and jumped over the bench to retrieve the napkins.

Ino walked towards the napkins that were on the ground, Ino got to her knee to pick them up when someone was already down on their knees getting her napkins. Ino looked up to see the blond guy she was mentioning to Hinata, "Its you-" Ino said gently in a whisper, "Um, thanks." Ino smiled at the blond guy and saw that he was wearing light blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a adorable set of messy blond hair on top of his head, "Thank you." Ino got back to her feet, blushing at the awkward moment.

"Naruto!" Someone yelled out, a females voice, "What are you doing?" The pink top female asked with a attitude, "Sasuke and Temari found us a table by-" The pink haired female narroewed her eye's at Ino. Ino had heard rumors about her, she knew a bit of her history from all the guys in her classes that talked about her. She knew her name was Sakura. Sakura was wearing tight blue jeans that were sucking at her thighs with black high heels and a white a sleeveless thank top that revealed her belly ring that sparkled in the sun.

"Why are you talking to that looser?" Sakura asked, chuckling at her comment and tugging on Naruto's white t-shirt, "Nice socks." Sakura laughed at her, pointing at Ino's mitch matching socks. Ino felt the heat of humiliation covering her cheeks, "Temari, Sasuke, look at this!" Sakura shouted over at the two who were now making there way over to her. Ino noticed that Temari was wearing a familiar outfit as Sakura. "Look at her socks-" Sakura laughed hard, Temari and Sasuke joining in. "And who gave gave you those jeans? Your mommy?" Sakura rediculed Ino in a baby's voice, "Pathetic, lets go guys." Sakura shook her head once more at Ino in disgust before walking away with her group, Naruto looking back at her with guilt but followed Sakura's lead.

_"Damn, Sakura has changed over the summer. I need to get with her." _Ino heard a group of guys whisper to each other as she ran back to Hinata's table, grabbed her lunch and stuffed it into her backpack with teary eye's and threw it over her shoulder, running over at the entrance of the school as everyone around the scene laughed at her.

Ino made her way into the girls bathroom where she ran into a bathroom stall and locked the steel door, throwing her backpack down on the floor and sitting on the closed toilet. Holding her face in her palms and pulling at her hair. The tears tried not to come out but she couldn't help it, the tears began to pour out as she replayed the embarrassing scene in her head. After five minutes of crying, Ino decided to eat her lunch right there in the bathroom.

The blond ate it very slowly in order to not have free time just sitting there in the bathroom. She wiped away the wet tears at the corner of her eye's, wondering if this was going to how the rest of high school was going to be like. "Hmm?" Ino quickly got quite when she heard the next noise, throwing half her sandwich on the floor next to her backpack, she heard footsteps enter the bathroom. Her hear rate began to increase.

"Did you see that looser? Such ugly socks-" Ino knew the laughter, Sakura. "That girls so weird, and ugly. That was cute of her to do, trying to talk to Naruto, what a looser." Sakura laughed again, Temari who was next to her joining in the joke, "Shh-" Sakura moved a finger to her lips and listened to the squeak of rubber rubbing against something, "Is someone there?" Sakura asked, getting on her knees. A position she soon became comfortable over the summer. Her eye's wondered around and saw the familiar socks and got a devilish smile to her face, "She's there." Sakura whispered over to Temari who was fixing her makeup, "Whats wrong? Don't have matching socks? C'mon Temari, were going to be late to class." Sakura heard the bell rang, and proceeded to exit the bathroom with Temari at her side, "As if anyone gave a fuck."

Ino was in tears by the time school ended, she didn't even wait for Hinata after school like she always did. After getting her things from her locker, Ino ran home. Tears flying from her face. Ino saw her house approaching at the corner, she took out her house key and unlocked the door. Throwing her backpack down at the door and running up to her room. As she entered her room, Ino slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed. Burying her face into her pillow.

The blond stood up and sat at the corner of her bed, slipping off her shoes and looking down at her socks,_ "Ugh." _Ino tugged at her socks and balled them together, throwing them into the trashcan next to her nigh stand. "Stupid socks!" Ino yelled, just then her door opened up and her mother came in, "Mom, not now." Ino flopped into her bed again and buried her face back into the pillow.

"Ino, whats wrong? How was your first day of school? Where's Hinata?" Ms. Yamanaka asked with concern, taking off her jacket, "I just got back from the flower shop, Ino. Why you threw away those socks? I just bought them for you, don't you like them?" Ms. Yamanaka grabbed the socks from the trashcan and set them on her bed, next to her jacket. "Ino, talk to me. Whats wrong? Someone say something to you?"

"No mom-" Ino lied to her mother, looking up into her eye's, "I just don't like my clothes, can we go shopping now?" Ino asked her mother, already seeing the words 'No' printed on her forehead, "Please mom, this is high school mom. Please, do you want everyone to make fun of me?" Ino asked her mother in a pleading tone, "C'mon lets go please-" Ino got to her feet and pulled her mother up off the bed, "I know a great place with sales." Ino smiled, getting hope that everything would be better if her mother said yes.

Her mother couldnt say no to her daughter, she couldn't see the tears she was crying erlier but she saw something in Ino that made her worry, "Fine Ino, lets go. I'll meet you down strairs, you can get a couple of outfits for this week." Ms. Yamanaka smiled up at Ino, the young blond wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Thank you mom!" Ino yelled, dancing around her room with joy, "Let me get my shoes and we can go." Ino rushed over next to her bed and slipped on her shoes and socks, running down the steps with her mom slowly behind her. _"I'll show Sakura." _Ino jumped around at the bottom of the staircase nd ran out the house and next to the car in the driveway. "Hurry mom-" Ino continue to tell her mother until they were inside the car. _"Tomorow everyone would regret laughing at me." _Ino thought as her mother drove to the nearest mall, _"And I'll show you Sakura."_ Ino continue to wonder of all the thoughts around her mind concerning her new look within hours._The next day would be the beginning of her bad ways._

_

* * *

_

**That's it for this new story! What will happen now? Sakura a bitch like usual. Poor Ino, I watched the movie this story is based on, _Thirteen_, and watched the girl playing Ino in this story. It was soo sad to see what she went trough. Hope you like the beginning of the story, sorry its to short, I'll make it longer its just the opening. Give it a chance and review! =]**


End file.
